villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Storm King/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil Storm King from My Little Pony: The Movie. Gallery Images ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Storm King 0.png|The Storm King's poster/banner. Storm King 1.png|The Storm King's first appearance when he calls Storm King 2.png|The Storm King making a face Storm King 3.png|The Storm King threatens Tempest if she fails Tempest Shadow 7.png|The Storm King's reflection over Tempest's eyes Storm King 5.png|The Storm King pleased with the news Tattered_banner_of_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|The Storm King's banner over the pirate flag Squabble_holding_a_Storm_King_bobblehead_MLPTM.png|Murdock holding a Storm King bobblehead Gray_tarp_with_the_Storm_King's_face_MLPTM.png|Storm King's face on a gray tarp Skystar_reveals_carving_of_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|A carving of The Storm King in Seaquestria Storm King 6.png|The Storm King arriving at Canterlot Storm King 7.png|The Storm King meets Twilight Sparkle Storm King 8.png|The Storm King asking why Twilight's not a stone statue Storm King 9.png|The Storm King's furious glare as he expresses his hatred for cute Storm King 10.png|The Storm King's fiendish stare as he points at Tempest Four-pointed_magic_sigil_lighting_up_MLPTM.png|The Storm King planting his staff into a hole to drain the princess' magic Storm King 12.png|The Storm King’s evil laugh as his staff starts absorbing all the princess' magic Storm_King_crying_out_in_excitement_MLPTM.png|The Storm King after absorbing the magic Storm King 14.png|The Storm King ready to test out his magic Tempest Shadow 18.png|The Storm King ignoring Tempest Storm King 18.png|The Storm King surprised that he controls the sun and moon Twilight_weirded_out_by_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|The Storm King dancing weirdly Storm King 22.png|The Storm King making a fake adorable face in disgust The_Storm_King_laughing_maniacally_MLPTM.png|The Storm King's maniacal laugh as he creates a storm The_Storm_King_'now_I_truly_am_'_MLPTM.png|The Storm King rising to power Storm King 21.png|The Storm King reveals that he lied to Tempest about restoring her horn and was only using her... The_Storm_King_'it's_kind_of_what_I_do_'_MLPTM.png|...and it's kind of what he does. The Storm King's Evil Smile MLPTM.png|The Storm King's evil smile as he starts attacking Tempest Shadow with the Staff of Sacanas The_Storm_King_falls_to_the_ground_MLPTM.png|The Storm King temporarily knocked out by the blast of his staff and Tempest's magic Storm King 23.png|The Storm King gets ready to kill Twilight and Tempest Main_ponies_fly_into_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png|The Mane Five and Spike knock the Storm King down and making him drop his staff in the process Storm_King_emerging_from_the_rubble_MLPTM.png|The Storm King emerging from the rubble Storm_King_crawling_toward_the_Staff_MLPTM.png Storm King dodging bolts of lightning.png Storm_King_jumping_toward_the_Staff_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_and_Storm_King_race_for_the_Staff_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six, Spike and The Storm King race for the staff The_Storm_King___that's_my_staff!___MLPTM.png Storm_King_climbing_toward_the_Staff_MLPTM.png Storm King 24.png|The Storm King's savage breakdown as he attempts to retrieve his staff The_Storm_King_roaring_with_rage_MLPTM.png Twilight_Sparkle_grabs_the_Staff_of_Sacanas_MLPTM.png Window_shatters_behind_the_Mane_Six_MLPTM.png Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png Mane_Six_hugging_as_the_Storm_King_returns_MLPTM.png The_Storm_King_climbing_onto_the_balcony_MLPTM.png|The Storm King revealed to have survived the storm. The_Storm_King_raises_another_obsidian_sphere_MLPTM.png The_Storm_King's_last_obsidian_sphere_MLPTM.png Storm King 25.png|The Storm King attempting to turn Twilight and her friends into stone with the same orb Tempest used on the princesses The_Storm_King_hurling_the_obsidian_sphere_MLPTM.png The_Storm_King_reeling_back_in_shock_MLPTM.png Tempest_Shadow_dives_toward_the_Storm_King_MLPTM.png Storm King 26.png|The Storm King and Tempest turn to stone after she blocks the orb stone spell in which results getting cover in a cloud of the explosion before he meets his demise Tempest_and_Storm_King_start_to_crystallize_MLPTM.png Storm_King_crystallized_and_falling_to_the_ground_MLPTM.png|The Storm King falls to his death after turning into a statue The_Storm_King_shatters_into_pieces_MLPTM.png Storm King 27.png|The Storm King's defeat and death as his entire stone body shatters to pieces Tempest's_crystallized_body_floats_in_the_air_MLPTM.png The_remains_of_the_Storm_King_dancing_(film_version)_MLPTM.png|The Storm King's statue being reassembled before falling to pieces again. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Storm_King_looming_over_Mount_Aris_S8E16.png Storm_King's_shadow_standing_tall_S8E22.png Comics 2063490.jpeg Posters MLP_The_Movie_Storm_King_6weeks_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_The_Storm_King_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Others Videos Tempest's Call From The Storm King My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Storm King Steal The Princesses Magic My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Battle for Canterlot My Little Pony The Movie Full HD The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Twilight Retrieves The Staff of Sacanas My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Off To See The World (Closing Credits) My Little Pony The Movie Full HD Category:Galleries